


Facing The Truth

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, Community: prisonbreak100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-14
Updated: 2007-11-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: When Lincoln looks back on what he's done, all his failures confront him.





	Facing The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3x07, "Vamanos," this was the "drabble" entry for the [](https://pbficsurvivor.livejournal.com/profile)[pbficsurvivor](https://pbficsurvivor.livejournal.com/) three-part challenge [#8](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%238). Also for my [](https://prisonbreak100.livejournal.com/profile)[prisonbreak100](https://prisonbreak100.livejournal.com/) claim of the Gen pairing of Lincoln and Michael, this is # 47, "Crime."

x-x-x-x-x

Life is all a matter of facing up to who you are, not the person you wanted to be— _could_ be—but the one defined by your deeds and flaws.

Lincoln looks back on what he's done, and the worst confronts him: repeat offender, absent father, a worthless excuse of a man other people died for without even choosing.

Michael never should have tried to save him. Lincoln can't repair the loss of Veronica, Lisa, the prison guard, their father, and so many people whose names and faces he doesn't even know.

Sara's face haunts him constantly—if only he hadn't botched that rescue mission. He's tried to remember how she looked before, her gentle sorrow as she held his hand at Fox River. But instead, all he sees is how she looked inside that box, no longer Sara.

All because of him.

His memories of LJ's features have been erased by the look of terror LJ wore outside that van, terror to match his voice on the phone and Lincoln's own panic at almost losing him twice in one day. _God—it still isn't over yet_.

And when Lincoln looks in the mirror, only a liar is there to answer him—the one who played his own brother for the sake of his son, who may have destroyed both Michael and the plan in a single instant once Michael knew.

The man in that mirror is the sum of Lincoln's endless failures.

Today, he added "killer" to that list.

 

_\----- fin -----_

 


End file.
